Resume and Revive
by Winter Wonderlands
Summary: If your life was a video game, how many times would you reset? A fic about one Osakan too caught up in a time loop, and the unknowing shrunken detective getting the worst of it. (Major Character Death, TW: Death, Blood, Murder.)


**I know what you're thinking. WOW, YOU UPLOADED MORE FICS! yeah i did it's heishin angst this time around ;)**

_**tw: blood: tw: death tw: murder.**_

**disclaimer: i don't own detective conan. you probably wouldn't want me to.**

* * *

_Takes place in: The Case of the Locked Room murder before the wedding (Episode 142)_

The strangest thing about this case, is that Heiji had already remembered doing it.

"So, Who's gonna check to see if this whole balcony jumpin' thing worked?" Heiji asked, leaning over the balcony. The whole locked room case was starting to spell itself out, and he couldn't wait to get it over with.

"Well…" Conan started, smirking a bit as Heiji knelt down to his height. When Heiji got down, Conan put his hand on Heiji's shoulder, smiling. "Of course it's you, Heiji-kun!"

"S'that so…" Heiji laughed dryly, preparing the rope.

After he had tied it around his waist, He glanced at Conan. "You better not let this thing snap or somethin' when I go down."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Conan grinned. "Don't worry."

Heiji made his way down the balcony (It was pretty easy for him, to begin with. He knew he was acrobatic.) "Oi, Kudo! It worked…" Heiji trailed off for second, spotting something in the distance. "Hey, Kudo, What's that over there?" Heiji pointed in the general direction of the woods, and Conan looked up from his place on the balcony.

"Where? I don't see anything." Conan replied, hoisting himself higher on the balcony.

"Off into the distance, there's something…" Heiji squinted, he could see it, but it was hard to describe where it was.

"Oh I think I—"

"Hey, Boy, what are you doing out here?!" A man, Heiji couldn't remember what his name was (Morizono, possibly?), demanded, cutting off Conan's sentence and taking him by surprise.

That's when it turned to shit. Conan jumped, losing his grip on the railing and tumbling over it, catching onto one of the bars before he could fall.

"K-Kudo!" Heiji shouted. "Hold on, I'll go back up and get you!" Heiji turned and ran through the doors, making his way up the stairs as fast as he could. _A guy is going to catch him, right?! I remember, A guy catches him…!_

He heard Kazuha yell from outside. The man who CAUSED Conan to fall of wasn't even trying to help him.

_Please, just hold on, just don't…!_

"Conan!" Ran yelled from outside also, and Heiji picked up his pace. This couldn't be happening, He couldn't have…

As Heiji ran up the stairs, two of the Morizono's joined him when he got to the door. The blonde Morizono (Kizuhito? Kikuhizo?) was staring horrified out the window and the black haired one, Sakuraba was staring over the balcony, looking shocked and guilty.

"Did'ja catch him?! What happened?!" Heiji demanded, moving past the others and to the balcony, where Sakuraba stood.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…" Sakuraba looked at his hands. "I couldn't catch him."

Heiji looked over the balcony, gripping the railing as his face and knuckles paled, seeing the broken body being cradled in Ran's arms.

From what he could see, Conan had fallen and hit his face, his nose was clearly broken, his glasses lens broke and shards were in his skin, there was blood pooling on Ran's arms and…

Heiji looked away. Conan was…No, Shinichi was…

Heiji looked at the eldest Morizono son.

"You!" Heiji growled, stalking up to the blonde man and gripping his collar. "You were right there! Ya coulda saved him! Why didn't ya do anything!?" Heiji pushed the man up against the door, shaking in rage.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…" The man started and Heiji just tightened his grip.

"You couldn't what?! Save a kid's life?!" He shook the man as the blonde girl (Another one of the Morizono's maybe? He couldn't remember anymore…) put her hand on Heiji's shoulder.

"Hold on a second, He couldn't help it, He's scared of heights…" The girl tried to reason and Heiji loosened his grip, looking down at the ground.

"That's right…I remember now." Heiji let go of the Eldest Morizono. He was still angry, but the guy couldn't predict that Conan was going to fall...

(but it was still pretty damn obvious that he could have.)

"Sorry. I-I'm gonna. I'm gonna just." Heiji couldn't finish his sentences, turning and walking out into the hallway. He had wanted to see Conan, he needed to go down there and comfort Ran-neechan and Kazuha, but…

He felt sick to his stomach. Shinichi was dead.

He never got the chance to beat the organization. He would never be able to hang out with the detective boys again, never see Ran again, never solve another case…

Just like that, in a split second, he was gone.

Heiji slumped against the wall, his vision going black around the edges. This wasn't the time for sleeping, he needed to go to Ran and…

He sank down to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

The world turned black.

* * *

"Hattori. Oi. Hattori!"

Heiji groaned as someone shook him repeatedly. He cracked open an eye, sitting up.

"About time. You were asleep for so long, I was starting to think you would sleep through this case…" The person speaking laughed a bit, and Heiji rubbed his eyes, blinking them multiple times.

There was a small hand on his arm. Heiji blinked once more and saw who was sitting next to him. "K-Kudo?!"

Conan blinked. "Y…Yes? Why are you yelling?" Conan asked, glancing around. "And watch it with the names!" He hissed.

"But…ya…I saw ya…" Heiji floundered. He could have sworn he just saw the kid in front of him die, on a completely different case than this one! He was just at the Morizono's and now he was at…

_The Takedas?!_

Heiji looked around helplessly. _How am I here?! I just watched Kudo fall off a balcony, and now I'm here?! What case was this again?!_

"Hattori, are you okay? You're acting like you've seen a ghost or something." Conan pressed, looking concerned.

_That's because I have, ya idiot!_ Heiji thought, staring at Conan wordlessly.

"Oi, Will you cut it out and say something?!" Conan snapped. "If this is a joke, you're not being funny."

"How Scary!" A little girls voice intoned.

"Scary, Scary!" Another little girl sounded. Heiji looked over at the two, recognizing them as the two twin girls, Sae and Emi Takeda.

_Takeda…The Spider mansion murders?!_ Heiji thought. _This is when Kazuha almost got killed!_

"Hey, Ku—" Heiji hesitated, glancing at the two girls. Why were they in here, anyway? "Ku..Conan. Is Kazuha alright? Has she been attacked by anyone?" Heiji asked.

"Eh? No, She hasn't. Why?" Conan tilted his head, confused. "Hattori, is there any particular reason why you're acting so strange?"

"No, No! It's uh…I just had a strange dream, is all." Heiji waved his hands to dismiss Conan's thought of any reasons.

"Alright…But, look, we should really get back to this case. I'm going to go look around outside." Conan stood up. "You…get back to being you."

He walked away from Heiji, opening the sliding door and hopping out into the rain, not bothering with an umbrella.

Heiji held his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair, This was insane. He either just had a freakishly vivid dream and was experiencing an ultra case of deja vu right now, or something was just wrong with him.

Conan's death earlier had been so vivid, so real, he heard the crunch when—

Heiji stopped his thoughts. He didn't want to think about that again.

Focusing on the matter at hand, Heiji tried to figure what time it was in the case. Kazuha hadn't gotten hurt, so It had to be before then.

Another thing was, hadn't he already been in this case? If the whole thing about Conan falling off a balcony and dying had been a dream, why does he also remember this case so vividly? He already knew the killer, the motive, everything about it!

"I've been known for havin' dreams about possibilities of the future but I don't think this is just deja vu…" Heiji muttered, standing up. What was important right now was to try and prevent Kazuha from getting hurt. He didn't want to see anyone close to him get hurt anymore.

—

After walking around and asking around, Heiji confirmed that it was a bit before Kazuha got hurt (From what he remembered. The whole thing was confusing him. Did he dream up the rest of this case? He knew it already had happened but…)

His head was hurting from thinking about this too much.

Before he could try look more into it and start to play with the theory of time travel, Ran interrupted his thoughts.

"Hattori-kun?" Ran started, and Heiji looked over at her.

"Ah, Neechan! What's up?" Heiji smiled at her, but his smile turned into a frown when he noticed how worried she looked. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"I can't find Conan anywhere…Have you seen him?" Ran said quietly, clasping her hands together nervously. "It's already been about an hour…And with all these murders and cases happening, I can't help but get nervous."

Heiji nodded, understanding. "He said he was gonna go look around. Haven't seen much of him after that. C'mon, let's go look around. Ah! Bring Kazuha too." Heiji told her, remembering she was supposed to probably (maybe, most likely?) get hurt.

After rounding up a few people, they started the search. A few of the Takeda's and the others staying there search the house, while Heiji, Ran, Kazuha and Kogoro took the yard.

Among all the yelling for Conan, Heiji took in his surroundings. It was raining, and there was a flashlight on the ground. The shack door was open and the light was on, there were some kind of pellet looking things on the ground…

Wait.

Backtrack.

Shack door? Light?

"Guys, I have an idea of where he might be!" Heiji grinned, pointing at the lit up room. He quickly made his way over, opening up the door completely.

"Oii, Kudo everyone's looking for y—" Heiji froze when he saw him.

Strung up like the other victims, head down and glasses falling off his face, was none other than Conan.

"Hattori-kun, did you find him?" Ran asked, sounding hopeful and standing in the doorway with him. The sight of Conan shot her happy mood down completely, and she screamed.

This made people gather. Kogoro, the Takedas, Kazuha…Almost everyone from the house was there.

Heiji took a shaky step forward. This wasn't right. That was supposed to be Kazuha. It was supposed to be Kazuha, who would turn out alright, just a bit in shock.

"M-Maybe he's just knocked out." Heiji tried to offer, walking slowly toward Conan. "Right? Right?"

Finally making it to him, Heiji lifted his hand and first touched Conan's cheek.

Fuck. Ice cold.

_Maybe he's just a little chilly cuz of the rain?_ Heiji attempted in his mind, trying to find any other reason for Conan to be this cold, other than the obvious one.

Heiji steeled his grief and put two fingers at Conan's pulse on his neck, trying to find a beat.

Nothing.

He checked his wrists.

Nothing.

He pressed his goddamn head against the small boy's chest and strained his ears.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Heiji clenched his fists, turning to the crowd, who had already assumed the worst.

"He's. He's de.." Heiji choked on his own words, not wanting to say it. Heiji opened his mouth to finish his sentence and say it, say how this child had been killed and nobody had knew and how he couldn't save him at all, but he couldn't.

Not because he was so grief stricken, or because he was so shocked.

Heiji had taken a step forward and passed out.

* * *

After that, it kept happening.

One morning, he woke up to a call from Ran saying Conan had been buried under an avalanche. The kids said he saved everyone.

Another day, there were reports of a soccer stadium explosion, multiple people killed. Among them, Conan.

Each time, Heiji had passed out, and woke up in a different time, a different case.

It was starting to drive him insane.

He had kept track of all the days in a journal. Day one, Conan falls off balcony and dies. Day two, tottori spider mansion victim…

he had recorded all the days, up until the current one.

Day 35: Killed by being stranded on a sinking ship. Reportedly tried to jump and catch onto something, but ultimately fell into the sea, and sucked under the boat.

Heiji stood at his funeral, watching Ran cry over the small grave and seeing Kogoro stare at his own hand wordlessly. (Heiji had heard him earlier cursing himself for not being able to catch Conan, and saw him grit his teeth and try to resist feeling like that.)

(It had failed.)

Then, the wooziness settled in, and Heiji stumbled to sit down by a tree. He was going to re-start soon, It was going to be day 36.

He relaxed against the tree, and let the black dots swimming at the corners of his eyes take hold.

The last thing he saw was Kogoro and Ran looking at him, and the last thing he heard was Kogoro asking if he was alright.

* * *

Day 36.

"Hattori? Are you even listening to me?" Conan nudged Heiji lightly. "I was thanking you for taking us out to see Osaka today."

"A-Ah! Yeah, No problem. Isn't Osaka great?!" Heiji exclaimed, plastering on that fake smile he used these days.

"Yeah, Sure." Conan shrugged, smiling a bit too, and looking back at the scenery from their sightseeing spot, the Osaka tower.

Heiji knew this case. It was the one where Conan would've died in the first place, if not for Heiji's lucky charm. That one serial killer tried to stab Ran, Conan defended and almost got stabbed in turn.

Also the case where Heiji had gotten shot, stopping that man from suicide.

Heiji shivered. This was one of his least favorites, and he already had an idea of how Conan was going to die…

"Is there something on my face?"

Heiji blinked, his thoughts interrupted by the one and only Conan himself.

"Ahh, Sorry what?" Heiji smiled awkwardly.

"My face. Is there something on it. You keep staring at me with a strange expression." Conan deadpanned, resting his chin on his hand.

"No, No, it's fine!" Heiji laughed. "I was just thinkin', is all."

"Right, Right. If you say so." Conan waved a hand to dismiss the conversation, and Heiji sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

—

"Please just wear it." Heiji sighed for the 5th time in that conversation. He was holding the Omamori to Conan, trying to get the stubborn brat to put it on.

"Why should I? I want to help on this case too. I don't need a luck charm." Conan pushed the charm back to Heiji, who pushed it right back.

"Kudo. I'm gonna say this slowly so ya understand. This is Osaka. I can handle these cases. If you really wanna help, take the Omamori, and go find Ran." Heiji put it around Conan's neck, tucking it under his shirt and jacket. "Please, fer god's sake, keep that thing on."

"Whatever, Hattori. I don't see why—"

"Kudo." Heiji cut off Conan's sentence sharply. "Please. Just do this for me." Heiji gripped Conan's shoulders. "Just one last time, okay?"

"…Fine, fine. Just don't look at me like that."

—

Heiji woke up in an ambulance.

"He's waking up!" Kazuha announced, tears in her eyes.

Heiji peeked one eye open, the light blinding him temporarily. "Oh, hi. G'mornin…"

"Don't say that you, jerk! Why did you put yourself in danger like that?!" Kazuha demanded.

"Someone once told me that..lettin a criminal kill them self is…" Heiji frowned. What did Shinichi say to him? He knew the phrase but…

"Heiji…?" Kazuha asked quietly. "Hey, is he going to be alright?" She asked the paramedic, who watched Heiji worriedly.

Hattori… Conan pulled the Omamori out and gripped it tightly.

If there was a moment where Conan started to believe in luck, it was then.

* * *

Leaning against the stone with a sad smile, Shinichi (in his teenage body for once.)

"So…it was happening to you, too, huh." Shinichi sighed, fiddling with the good luck charm on his neck. "Funny, isn't it? Both of us having this happen…"

Shinichi frowned. His last moments with Heiji still circulating in his brain, running through his mind like a train on its tracks.

_"Finally, I think it's over…" Heiji had laughed. "Come here, Kudo. I wanna say somethin' to you."_

_Conan had obliged, sitting on the bed on a small space near Heiji's head, glad to have that small 6 year old body for once. He fit so easily there, and relaxed even more when Heiji had reached up a hand and started to absent-mindedly run his hand through Conan's hair. (he had acted like he hated this gesture around others, but it was honestly one of his favorites.)_

_"You know, I've been havin' nightmares." Heiji had closed his eyes, smiling softly. "Real bad ones. Ya die in different cases every time…"_

_"Is that why you gave me this?" Conan asked. "Your omamori."_

_"Yeah, I figured you could use it…You always were a little bit protective." Heiji said._

_The silence filling the room was comfortable, but broken quickly._

_"Hey, Shinichi. I'm really glad…that we met." Heiji had spoken, and Conan looked at him._

_"I'm glad we met too, but why mention that?" Conan wondered._

_"I'm glad…you're not dead anymore."_

_"…Hattori?" Conan tilted his head, Heiji's hand slipping off. "O-Oi. What do you mean? Hattori?"_

_The sound of a flat line startled Conan. "H-Hey, don't do this! Hattori!" Conan shook Heiji slightly. "H-Hattori! Heiji, open your eyes, goddammit!"_

Shinichi closed his eyes.

"I think…this time around was the most sad." Shinichi said, opening his eyes again and looking at Heiji's grave in front of him. "But don't worry, I'm going to solve this case."

"I'm the best detective, aren't I?"

-END-


End file.
